Winter
by runswiththepack13
Summary: After a unsuccessful mission, Mako and Korra wait out in the snow for a cab to take them back home. Things get a little awkward when they start feeling things. Cute scarf-korra-mako action!


A/N: Okay so! I got a bit lazy on my 30 day writing challenge, I was planning on uploading three today, but the other two I'm not very happy with so they'll have to wait another day or two. Along side my Tokka feelings I'm having some Makorra ones as well. I hope you enjoy this suppose-to-be-drabble. It's not one of my best ones, but I felt very fluffy today. ^^ So I'll stop talking and let you read!

* * *

They were standing on the sidewalk waiting for a cab to drive by so they could get a ride back to the docks to take the next fairy to Air Temple Island. They had gone all the way across town chasing some lead on, Amon, which turned out to be false.

Korra, was frustrated of course, Tarrlok, made it look so easy. Finding leads on the equalists, attack them, arrest them, and boom back just in time for lunch. She couldn't understand how a sleez-bag like Tarrlok could do all that without breaking a sweat, and she- the _Avatar_- couldn't even find a lead that was true. She didn't want to attack them -that would be wrong- she just wanted information, see what Amon was up too so they wouldn't be so lost when it came to this whole ordeal, but _no_, she couldn't even do that.

She had only brought along, Mako, to this one. They figured they didn't need the whole team just to gather information. Lin and Tenzin were dealing with things with the council, and since Bolin had promised, Penma, that he'd babysit the air kids, we figured it was no big deal. Asami, didn't seem to mind either, she went to work on her car and didn't say another word about it.

It was freezing outside and even with her heavily padded Water Tribe jacket she was still shaking. She was worried she was going soft after leaving the South Pole for so long. She should be able to go out in this weather in shorts and a tank-top and still feel a little bit warm. She sighed which came out like a cloud, do to the low temperature of the atmosphere.

It had begun to snow and she was losing hope that they were going to get a cab at all. The docks were all the way across town, the walk would be long and unpleasant do to the weather, she didn't have Naga; she left her at home because of this stupid mission. She decided to give it another hour, if nothing came along they would begin to walk; if there was one thing she was worse at then airbendingn it was patience, and she was seeing no progress on either of them.

Mako, was fully aware of how irritated the Avatar was, it was clear on her face and the fact that she kept mumbling to herself confirmed his assumptions. She had her hands shoved in her pockets as deep as the would go, her eyebrows were knit together, and she kept shifting her wait from one foot to the other as if she was doing this strange little walk while standing in place. He had to work very hard not to laugh at her, but he was smiling. He was hiding it behind his scarf, but none the less.

It was actually so cold outside that he had decided to wear his old beat up black winter jacket. He hadn't seen a winter like this in a long time. He thought it would be no big deal for the water tribe girl, since she's lived her whole life in the South Pole, and though he had never been there before, he was sure it was much colder than this, but she seemed very annoyed at the weather, complaining about it since the moment they stepped out of their home, and she was shivering now.

_She looks kind of cute_, he thought. The way she was standing, all grumpy and shivering. He felt bad that she was shivering, but he really couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't control the weather, he could stop the snow, or make the sun come out from behind the gray clouds, but he still felt like he needed to do something.

He looked down at the scarf wrapped around his neck, his father's scarf. He really didn't like letting other people use it, and there were very few exceptions to that. He had lent to Bolin many times growing up, and he did lend it to her once when they snuck into Amon's 'revelation'. He remembered how it smelled like her for days after that. He never admitted it to anyone, not even himself, that he kind of liked it.

He looked down at her again; she was still shivering as they waited for someone to come along.

He took off his scarf and placed it around her shoulders.

She was so lost in her thought that she was surprised when she felt the red fabric drop on her shoulders. She looked up at him in confusion. "What… what are you doing?" she asked him.

"You looked cold," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"But- but don't you need it?" she asked him still dazed. She still hadn't processed what was going on.

"No, I'm fine," he said turning to look at her. "Just give it back to me later, it's no big deal," he said to her, with just the slightest smile.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

She wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled it close to her face. It smelled just like him and for some reason she felt her cheeks blush, she hoped her skin was dark in enough to hide any trace of her dorkiness.

Mako, snuck a glance at her, he liked how the deep red scarf made her eyes pop out, and she had beautiful eyes. Her cheeks were slightly pink which he figured was because of the cold. He soon realized he was staring and looked away quickly his cheeks turning red hoping that she wasn't looking at him that very moment.

He'd done that alone lately, noticing her a lot more than he used to, it made him uneasy, especially since he was still dating, Asami. It made him feel guilty, and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Taxi!" yelled Korra, snapping out of his thoughts. The satomobile came to a complete stop a few feet in front of them and honked it's horn.

Korra, smiled at him. "Come on," she said taking his hand and dragging him toward the vehicle.

They went in, Korra, giving him his destination. The car pulled away and made its way towards the docks. They settled in in their seats taking in the warmth from the cars heating system. Their faces were frozen solid and they both welcomed the warmth. Quite a bit had passed before either of them noticed that they were still holding hands.

They both pulled away quickly and looked away, both trying to hide their embarrassment.

"How 'bout this weather, ay?" said the cab driver catching both of their attention. "It's gonna be some winter, huh?"

They both looked at each other and nodded. "Yup," said, Korra, with a smirk.

"Got that right," he added.

The rest of the car ride went by in silence, both of them thinking about all of the struggles they would be facing soon, and, Amon, was just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you'd like and thanks for clicking on my story! Bye!


End file.
